bojack how dare you
by gohanfan1
Summary: This story is about Gohan and Bojack. I do not own dbz. And this is my first story that it dosen't turn rated m all of a sudden so hope you enjoy. REVIEW please :P
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for reading this. This is my third story I deleted my first one because it didn't get along with the readers but o well ill try my best to try.

Chapter one

He was close to death as he heard the mans laughter. He felt like his ribs where broke in two which they might were.

"Ha, are you already given up." Bojack asked squeezing the life of Gohan as he screamed trying to get free from him. Everyone else was unconscious. Bojack began laughing.

"Do you wish for me to kill you and then your friends?" Bojack asked tilting the younger boys chin upwards.

"Please leave them out of this ill do anything if you leave this planet and other planets alone." Gohan pleaded.

"Hmm did I just hear you say you'd do any thing?" Bojack said throwing the young sayian down to the ground, and watching him try to breath and maintain super sayian.

"Yes I did." Gohan said catching his breath.

"Actually I have an idea. Sure I take your deal I will leave your friends and this planet with other planets alone if you come with me to outer space." Bojack knelled beside the boy smirking.

"Deal." Gohan wheezed out of his breath.

"Good then let us go. Do you have any goodbyes you would like to say?" Bojack asked picking up the boy and slinging him over his shoulder. Gohan began coughing and his hair turned black. He fell unconscious.

"I guess that's a no." Bojack whispered under his breath. All his men where killed and he needed company. If he was not going to kill anyone at least he could torture the boy. He pulled a capsule that said 'ship' on the side. Did the boy always take capsules with him? He uncapsuled the ship and got on board. He quickened his pace when he felt the boys friends presence awake it would only be a few more minutes before they felt his ki and notice the boys ki isn't awake or not there. They may think he killed him and was going to destroy their planet. He pushed the button that made it take off, and went off into the dark space with his prize, which he needed to take care of the wounds. What good was the boy if he was dead? He wouldn't scream for him to stop the torment on his body. He placed the boy on the floor and slid his top shirt down. There were bruises on his chest and cuts. He placed a hand on the boys chest and pushed down he could feel the boys ribs broke in two. He looked around for a cabinet, if the boy had a ship he would have those senzu beans. He found only one in a blue box, and forced it down the boy's throat. At first nothing happened but then he started coughing.

"Bojack?" The boy said sitting up looking around the last he remembered was being on the ground dying.

"Yes Gohan what do you want are you feeling better?" Bojack asked looking the boy down. The boys eyes where pure black it was like a night sky.

"Um Bojack were are we?" Gohan asked he looked around again and Bojack almost whimpered not seeing the eyes.

"Where on your space ship." Bojack replied placing a hand on Gohans cheek and stroked it lightly looking into his eyes. Gohan blushed slightly looking down at the floor, but Bojack pulled his chin up to look at him. He pulled Gohan in closer and kissed lightly on the lips. He felt the boy tense so he pulled him even closer. Gohan began moving his head back and forth trying his hardest to get out of Bojacks strong hold. Bojack stopped and glared at the boy and that made the boy have even more fear. Bojack smacked the boy and sent him all the way to the other side of the wall.

What will happen next read on


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews :) Sorry I haven't updated this for about a year I thought it had no future, but then I read your reviews and said... 'I can do this!'... Well I thought it... But any how on with the story :)

**Chapter Two**

Gohan wiped the stray blood that had formed on the side of his mouth. His face was full of shock as he looked at Bojack. Bojack groaned and ran his fingers through his orange hair. Gohan blushed as he went thought about what just transpired. He felt like he needed to say something, but felt nothing leave his lips... Then he remembered what he promised.

"I'm sorry..." Gohan said standing up. Bojack looked at him with confusion. Gohan forced a small smile.

"I promised that I would let you do anything right..." Gohan said sadly. He felt something warm roll down his face. Bojack walked to Gohan slowly. He looked down at the black haired raven that stood before him. He couldn't help but fell sorry for him. He had forgotten all about the boy's promise ever sence they got on board. He wrapped his arms protectivly around the boy and sighed.

"It's not your fault... Indeed you made that promise to me, but I feel like there is more..." Bojack didn't really know what 'more' was but he wanted to atleast find out. He placed his head ontop of the boy's head. His heat was beating faster than ever, and his breathing. He never knew these feeling until today. He felt arms form around his neck so he looked down to see the boy smiling, tears rolling down his pale face. Bojack wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek. He sighed and started walking to the control panel.

'I'll take you back to Earth if you want." Bojack said pushing buttons. Gohan walked up to the man and hugged him close to his small body.

"I know this is bad... But... Ever since dad died I haven't hugged anyone for a while... Can I..." Bojack turned and picked the boy up. Gohan blushed and looked at Bojack confused.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked looking down. Even though he could fly doesn't mean he likes heights. Bojack smirked as he moved Gohan to the side of his waist pushing in more buttons.

"I couldn't hold you when I type in the numbers to your planet." Gohan nodded slowly and held Bojack tighter, afraid that Bojack might drop him unintentionaly. Bojack noticed this and laughed.

"You know I won't drop you on purpose right. Your like... A priceless object that only few can have." Bojack kissed the top of Gohan's head and made Gohan smile a bit. Gohan sighed and looked out the window.

"I... Frad... Hi..." Gohan mummbled making Bojack stop typing and looking Gohan like he just talked another language. Gohan blushed and looked back at Bojack.

"I'm afraid of heights..." Bojack... Well he sat Gohan down on the ground and... Respectivly... Fell to the ground laughing, holding his midsection as it started to hurt.

"You're what?" Bojack asked out of his laughs. Gohan blushed and kicked Bojack in the side making him go through the same hole Bojack did a while ago.

"Stop laughing! You know you're the first person I ever told that to..." Gohan said the last part mostly to himself, but Bojack heard it.

"Really? Why?" Bojack asked. Gohan blushed even more.

"Think about it... A super Sayian that is stronger than his father, can fly, and defeat evil beings. Is afraid of heights..." Bojack indeed thought about it. He had to admit if he were afraid of heights he would only tell someone he trusted... Hold up... Did Gohan trust him? The most evil being he had ever fought? He smiled at that.

"At least you're not an 'Aerophobe'." Bojack asked. Gohan nodded. Bojack went up to the boy and drapped an arm around his waist.

"You can trust me with your secret." Bojack said happily. Gohan shrugged looking out the window again.

"I don't really care." Gohan looked over at Bojack and smiled. Bojack returned the smile and finally, without any fuss, kissed the boys lips again. Gohan obliged and kissed back. He hadn't had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend for that matter. He had to admit though... He liked it. He moved away and blushed like crazy when he saw Bojack's smirking face.

"What?" Gohan retorted crossing his arms and turning on his heel away from Bojack. Bojack just laughed slightly.

"Nothing. I just like the reaction I get from you when we kiss." He said he looked out the window and saw Earth. He sighed sadly and looked over at the boy who was still turned around blushing.

"We're here." He said. Gohan looked over at him and walked over to look out the window Bojack was looking out. He looked up at Bojack suprised.

"You took me back home." Bojack fell with his legs in the air. He got back up with his fist clenched and a vein popping out of his head.

"I told you that about a hundred times! What did you think I was talking about?" Bojack yelled not believing what his ears just heard. Gohan took this moment to do a Son Grin.

"Sorry sometimes I don't hear people when I day dream..." He said honestly. Bojack groaned.

"You know what. I'm thinking about just taking you to another planet to see how you feel about that." Gohan laughed and looked out the window to see Earth.

"You could of done that already and I wouldn't of noticed." Bojack felt his temple start to throb. He sighed and landed the ship. Gohan jumped up and down happy.

"Hey you can be a good guy and we can be together right?" Gohan said smiling. Bojack laughed and went over to open the door.

"I don't know... I thought you liked the bad guys." Bojack said jokingly. Gohan cocked his head to the side.

"I do?" Bojack's eyebrow twitch. He looked at Gohan with an, 'Are you serious', face. Gohan's face sparked up as he snaped his fingers.

"Ah I got it." Bojack rolled his eyes.

"How old are you again?" Gohan scratched his chin. He looked up at Bojack with a smile.

"What year is it today?" Bojack pinched the bridge of his nose, shacking his head in defeate. He now knew that he couldn't make jokes that only people who weren't naive. Gohan laughed.

"Sorry, add a year." Bojack was about to fall down again, but a Ki blast headed straight for him. He easy swated it away and saw a green person go over to Gohan's side. Gohan giggled in a child like manner and tugged on the person's Gi.

"Piccolo, it's okay. He's only a bad guy because I want him to." Piccolo looked at Bojack confused. Bojack sighed yet again.

"Is he always this naive?" He asked. The man named Piccolo smirked and knelled to Gohan's height.

"What do you mean by because you want him to?" Piccolo asked confused and wanting to get caught up. Gohan scratched his head again. Two more fighter's appeared. One had a long scar on his face and the other one seemed to look like a short, strong, and older verison of Gohan... Well Gohan was shorter... Gohan's eyes beemed. The one with the crow's beak walked up beside Piccolo while still staring at Bojack.

"What is he doing here?" He asked. Gohan laughed and pointed at Bojack.

"I finally know what you are." He said. Everyone, even Bojack, looked over at Gohan confused. He smiled and ran to Bojack's side.

"What is he?" Piccolo asked curious. Gohan lifted one of his hands up to point upward at Bojack's face.

"He's my boyfriend!"

Haha I have to admit I love the last part :3 Cliff hanger? maybe? Ahh I don't want you guys hanging from a cliff I will try to update A.S.A.P. :P (P.S. Sorry if there is any words that aren't spelled right. I'm writting on a computer that doesn't have spell check so... Practically... I'm dying here :P I'm a terrible speller so... Sorry.)


End file.
